El amante de Severus
by K Kinomoto
Summary: AU. Después de descubrir por accidente que Severus tiene un amante, Harry decide que hará todo lo posible por quitarlo de su camino, aunque para ello tenga que manchar sus manos con sangre. Slash Severus/Harry.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Resumen: AU. Respuesta al reto de la Mazmorra del Snarry "Romance y misterio en la mazmorra".**

**Después de descubrir por accidente que Severus tiene un amante, Harry decide que hará todo lo posible para quitarlo de su camino, aunque con ello tenga que manchar sus manos con sangre. Slash Severus/Harry.**

**Advertencias: Éste fic es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico. Universo Alterno. Muerte de un personaje.**

_**El amante de Severus**_

****

K Kinomoto

**E**l día de su boda no hubo una inmaculada iglesia, ni tañer de campanas ni palomas blancas; nada de niñas rubias envueltas en vaporosas faldas arrojando pétalos delante de ellos. No hubo trescientos invitados ni un elegante bufete en un gran salón. Sólo una pequeña oficina, un viejo juez casi ciego por la edad y lo más importante: ellos dos y un papel dónde firmar.

Su propuesta de matrimonio tampoco fue espectacular. Debajo de las sábanas apenas un ligero susurro junto a su oído; un anillo muy sencillo porque su presupuesto no era demasiado, y un nervioso sí de su joven voz emocionada. Y Harry no hubiese esperado otra cosa ni deseado nada más, porque a su lado tenía mucho más de lo que necesitaba.

Harry Potter era un hombre joven y rico. Poseía unos enormes y vivarachos ojos verdes, enmarcados por un rostro varonil muy atractivo. A Harry le gustaba el sol, el aire, la brisa del mar. Le gustaba conocer gente y hacer amistades; le gustaba el helado de chocolate y el algodón de dulce. Y aunque cualquiera que conociera a Harry Potter hubiese esperado que eligiera a una pareja igual a él, él había escogido entre tantos al hombre arisco e introvertido que era su marido.

Le costó demasiado trabajo entrar en su vida. Mucho más aún enamorarlo. Severus Snape era un hombre mayor que él, lleno de grandes defectos pero también de notables virtudes. A Severus le gustaba vestir de negro. Le gustaban los lugares fríos y recónditos; le gustaba el invierno, la nieve y las noches heladas frente al fogón. Le gustaban los muebles de madera oscura, los sótanos y los escondites secretos.

Y Harry lo amaba tal como era: con su pálida tez casi enfermiza, y unos ojos negros capaces de esconder en sus profundidades el más grande de los misterios, y al mismo tiempo revelarle el más celoso de los secretos. Amaba su lengua filosa cuando la ocupaba para responder a sus provocaciones verbales, y húmeda y traviesa cuando respondía a otra clase de provocaciones.

El día que Severus Snape lo dejó entrar en su áspera vida y ocupar un lugar en su corazón, Harry ya no quiso mirar hacia ninguna otra parte, porque supo que no existía nadie más en el mundo como él. Porque supo que nunca querría a nadie más que a él.

Aquella fría noche de otoño cuando Harry se enteró que su esposo le era infiel, el mundo perfecto que era su matrimonio se derrumbó. Oculto por la pequeña mampara que separaba su mesa de café de la mesa contigua, su atractivo rostro se endureció mientras aquel rubio presumía delante de su amigo, de lo buen amante que era Severus.

_Su_ Severus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Harry se estiró por debajo de las sábanas y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo tibio de su marido, buscando su calor. Severus dormía de espaldas a él, sus negros cabellos cubriendo gran parte de la almohada. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras aspiraba su varonil aroma. Siete años de casados y aún lo amaba como si fuese el primer día. _

_Se colocó sus anteojos de armadura redonda y se separó con cuidado de su esposo. Se deslizó fuera de la cama con la ligereza de un gato antes de abrir el ventanal para dejar que la luz de la luna lo cegara por un instante, y el aire salado del mar llenara sus fosas nasales. Le había costado trabajo convencerlo de celebrar su aniversario de casados en aquella lejana isla del caribe, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena._

_Desde la ventana de su habitación en el hotel podía contemplar el océano palideciendo a la luz de los rayos lunares. Hilos de plata danzando traviesos sobre su oscura extensión. Como las canas que adornaban las sienes de Severus. Ver el mar de noche era como verlo a él: sereno cuando dormía, fiero cuando se le provocaba… impenetrable cuando se trataba de atravesar su oscura coraza._

_Se alejó del ventanal cuando sintió el sereno de la noche enfriando cada uno de sus poros. Observó a su marido por un instante más antes de decidirse a revolver dentro de su maleta, tirada en una esquina de la pequeña estancia. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a Severus. Los negros ojos cargados de sueño se abrieron poco a poco al notar la presencia de Harry._

—_Feliz aniversario… —Severus parpadeó para alejar los últimos rastros de sueño y tomó el obsequio que su esposo le ofrecía. Frunció el ceño durante un segundo cuando descubrió que se trataba de un reloj muy costoso—. ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?_

—_Es precioso, Harry —Severus lo observó durante un largo momento. Era un hermoso reloj de oro blanco, finísimo; en lugar de números tenía incrustados doce zafiros. Las manecillas también eran de oro con las puntas terminadas en dos pequeños diamantes—. No puedo aceptarlo, debió costarte una fortuna._

—_¿Y eso qué? —Harry rechazó la mano que le tendía la costosa alhaja—. ¿Acaso crees que no puedo pagarlo?_

—_Por supuesto que puedes pagarlo —Severus se puso de pie dejando su pálido cuerpo desnudo a la vista de Harry, mientras trataba de esquivar la ropa tirada en el suelo de la habitación—. Soy yo quien no puede corresponder a un regalo tan costoso como ése._

—_Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio._

—_Porque sabes que no tengo nada que ofrecerte —Severus arrojó ropa limpia sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño—. Lo único que tengo es un empleo mediocre con un sueldo mediocre que jamás podría pagar los lujos que tú te mereces._

—_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú eres todo lo que necesito? —Harry siguió a su marido hasta el baño, pero Severus cerró el cancel de la ducha para esquivarlo, como siempre hacía cuando discutían sobre ése mismo punto—. Si no te gusta tu trabajo, ¿por qué no te buscas otro?_

—_Porque ya no soy un jovencito —Harry suspiró, cansado. Siempre que discutía con Severus sobre ése mismo tema terminaba agotado. Era difícil discutir con un hombre que poseía la habilidad de apropiarse de la última palabra—. Pero si quieres renuncio. Así ya no tendrás un marido viejo con un trabajo mediocre. Tendrás un marido viejo sin trabajo._

_Harry Salió del baño para dejar que Severus terminara de bañarse. Se sentó sobre la cama, donde el lugar que su marido recién ocupara aún se conservaba tibio. Severus era un hombre inteligente, con una gran intuición y muchos conocimientos. Trabajaba en una gran firma farmacéutica como jeje de laboratorio. Pero Harry sabía que su marido tenía la capacidad para escalar mucho más alto, sólo le faltaba seguridad y confianza en sí mismo._

_No podía culparlo. El hombre había crecido en un hogar infeliz, a cargo de una madre enferma y un padre golpeador. Estaba seguro que de haber tenido unos padres amorosos y preocupados por alimentar en su hijo una sana autoestima, Severus sería un hombre exitoso. Su carácter tan difícil tampoco le ayudaba a fomentar amistades y relaciones. Severus había sido un hombre solitario hasta que Harry apareció en su vida._

—_¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te fijaras en mí, Harry? —El más joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz ronca de su marido detrás de él—. Tú eres un joven heredero de gran fortuna y apellido, y yo…_

—_Y tú eres lo que yo más quiero en éste mundo. Fin de la discusión —Severus se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin deseos de seguir discutiendo. Dejó que Harry secara cada parte de su piel mojada y se abrazó a su cuerpo hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerlo—. ¿Usarás el reloj?_

—_No lo sé. Quizá sea mejor que lo devuelvas —el rostro de Harry se entristeció al escucharlo. Había llegado a creer que de verdad iba a gustarle su regalo—. Sabes que yo no acostumbro usar cosas tan ostentosas._

—_Tal vez puedas usarlo sólo en ocasiones especiales._

—_Tal vez —fue su respuesta forzada._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry exhaló el vaho de su aliento hacia el aire frío de la noche, antes de decidirse a salir del taller automotriz. Refugió sus manos desnudas dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y caminó a paso rápido hacia la parada de los autobuses, a unas cuadras de allí. Sólo a él se le podía descomponer su auto tan lejos de casa y en una noche tan fría como ésa.

Era noche de Halloween y las calles de Londres lucían iluminadas con adornos alusivos a ésa fecha. Harry esquivó a un grupito de niñas disfrazadas de brujas. _"¡Dulce o travesura!"_, escuchó de la voz de una de ellas, y sonrió. "_Las hijas de la vecina deben estar esperándome para asaltarme_". Pensando en ello se detuvo en una tiendita situada en una esquina.

Compró algunas golosinas y reanudó su camino hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses. Mientras esperaba el transporte sentado en una banquita, saboreó algunos dulces y observó el tráfico pesado en el carril de alta velocidad. Era hora de la salida del trabajo y la gente tenía prisa por regresar al calor de sus hogares. Él también tenía prisa en llegar a casa.

Eleanor, la señora que les cocinaba, les tenía prometido para ésa noche un pastel de calabaza. Pero después de cuarenta minutos de permanecer sentado en la banquita, Harry casi se acabó la bolsa de dulces y el autobús nunca apareció. Temblando de frío, decidió buscar un lugar dónde calentarse, y recordó que en su camino hacia la tiendita había pasado por un pequeño café.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, buscándolo. No tardó en encontrarlo. Se apresuró a entrar en pos de algo humeante y simple que le devolviera el calor a su garganta y le quitara el empalago de los dulces. El local era pequeño y como la mayoría en ésas fechas, estaba adornado con calaveras de papel y arañitas colgando por aquí y por allá.

Pero lo que en realidad llamó su atención, fue el ambiente tan íntimo que allí se respiraba. Las mesas eran redondas y pequeñas, apenas para dos personas; y estaban separadas entre sí por pequeños biombos hechos de un material ambarino parecido al papel. Parecían viejos diarios abiertos, listos para albergar en ellos los secretos de las parejas de novios y amigos que acudían a ése lugar.

"S_i Severus lo conociera, seguro iba a gustarle mucho_". Harry se apresuró a ocupar un lugar en un rincón, y saboreó con deleite el café caliente que la mesera le sirvió. Mientras lo hacía, puso atención a lo que lo rodeaba y descubrió que a pesar de los biombos, le era posible escuchar las conversaciones de las mesas vecinas, pues éstas estaban muy juntas unas de otras.

—Anoche tuve otra discusión con mi marido —oyó decir a una mujer en la mesa ubicada a su izquierda. El biombo que los separaba le daba la oportunidad de escuchar con total descaro—. Le dije que si no pagaba sus deudas de juego, cogería a los niños y me iría donde mi madre… —su parte respetuosa le pedía que dejara de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero su parte curiosa le instaba a seguir escuchando. Dejó que su lado curioso dominara y se arrimó hacia la derecha, donde alcanzó a oír dos voces masculinas.

—No puedo creerlo, Draco. Me ausento unos cuantos meses y cuando regreso ya estás estrenando amante —Harry aguzó el oído para escuchar mejor—. ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—En una reunión de negocios. Pansy me pidió que la acompañara —por las voces, Harry calculó que ambos debían tener más o menos su misma edad—. Al principio trató de ignorar mi presencia, pero ya me conoces como soy de insistente. Entablé una simple conversación con él, y al minuto siguiente ya estábamos encerrados en el baño.

—¿Y tu padre lo sabe? —Harry dejó a un lado el rubor tras escuchar la frase del baño, para poner atención. Y descubrió que si inclinaba la cabeza en determinado ángulo, alcanzaba a ver parte del cuerpo de uno de ellos. A quien podía ver era rubio, de tez muy clara y rasgos finos.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es un hombre! ¡Y es casado! —En ése momento el rubio habló y supo que se trataba del tal Draco—. Si padre llegara a enterarse me mataría.

—¿Entonces sólo es un juego?

—Al principio, sí —Harry aprovechó el breve instante de silencio para beber otro poco de su café—. Pero he descubierto que me gusta mucho. Es un hombre muy inteligente, y un amante estupendo. No te imaginas todo lo que he aprendido de él.

—Eso significa que es mayor que tú.

—Mucho mayor, me lleva casi veinte años —Harry frunció el ceño por detrás de su taza de café. Algo en ésa conversación comenzaba a crearle cierta inquietud—. Además, no te imaginas lo espléndido que es. Mira nada más lo que me regaló…

—¡Vaya! Ése reloj debe haberle costado una fortuna… —Harry ladeó su cabeza para ver mejor. Y lo que vio hizo que su aliento se congelara en su garganta y su corazón casi se detuviera.

Con la manga de la camisa levantada, Draco mostraba su antebrazo izquierdo. Y en él, refulgiendo a la luz ambarina, un hermoso y fino reloj de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiro. Y en la punta de las manecillas danzando al compás del tiempo, dos pequeños diamantes.

—¡Tienes que presentármelo! —Rogó su interlocutor—. Tal vez tenga algún amigo igual de espléndido que él, ¡qué importa que también sea casado!

—No te ilusiones, Blaise —fue la respuesta del otro—. Severus es un hombre con un carácter muy difícil. Casi me atrevería a asegurar que no tiene amigos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

—_Llegas tarde, Harry. Sabes que no me gusta llegar al último._

—_Lo siento, la junta con el director se prolongó. Aumentaron dos horas a las clases extraescolares, así que ahora saldré dos horas más tarde —Harry se despojó de su ropa y se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando salió, vio a Severus luchando contra su corbata, su ceño fruncido en señal de molestia. Se apresuró a vestirse para evitarle más disgustos—. Perdona, no fue mi intención provocarte un retraso._

—_No estoy molesto contigo —Severus terminó de anudarse la corbata y se miró al espejo. Su rostro no abandonó el enfado—. Me molesta tener que ir a ésa reunión y ver a las mismas personas de todos los días, como si no fuera suficiente con verles las caras en la oficina. _

—_Deberías sentirte feliz. No todos los días te nombran vicepresidente de la empresa donde has trabajado durante tantos años —el breve abrazo por la espalda hizo que Severus se relajara un poco._

—_No tenemos porqué ir. A la gente le importa un rábano si me presento o no._

—_Nada de eso. Ésta es tu noche, y mereces disfrutarla más que nadie —Harry peinó los lacios cabellos de su marido, que cayeron en suave cascada sobre sus hombros. Lo miró por un instante y como si recordara de repente, corrió a buscar algo en el cajón de su cómoda. Pero después de revolver entre sus cosas sin éxito se giró hacia Severus, que lo miraba cada vez más impaciente—. ¿Dónde está?_

—_¿Y ahora que buscas?_

—_Tu reloj —el rostro de Severus palideció durante un segundo. Fue un instante tan breve que Harry pensó había sido sólo su imaginación—. ¿Lo recuerdas? El reloj que te regalé…_

—_Ah, sí. El reloj —Severus desvió la mirada de los inquisidores ojos de Harry, para fijarla en algún punto inexistente frente a él—. Debe estar por ahí, en alguna parte. Se hace tarde, es hora de irnos._

—_Pero… me prometiste que lo usarías en ocasiones especiales —Severus se colocó el saco del smoking y se dirigió a la puerta—. Y ésta es una ocasión especial._

—_Para mí es como cualquier otro día. Nos vamos._

—_Está bien. Pero recuérdame buscarlo después —Harry se apresuró a peinar sus rebeldes cabellos, y corrió a alcanzar a Severus cuando escuchó que ya cerraba la puerta._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry nunca supo cómo logró llegar a casa tras haberse enterado de la verdad sobre su marido. Apenas podía reunir fragmentos de lo ocurrido horas antes: recordaba a la mesera cobrándole la cuenta de su consumo; a él mismo caminando sin rumbo fijo por las frías calles de Londres; un rubio llamado Draco, un reloj de oro… y el nombre de Severus repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su mente.

—Por eso nunca lo encontré… ¡Porque se lo diste a él! —no era el valor económico del reloj lo que le importaba. Era su regalo de aniversario. Era el símbolo de siete años de compañerismo, de amor y de entrega incondicional. Y Severus se lo había regalado al primer descarado que se había metido a hurtadillas en su cama, en su matrimonio… en su vida—. Mentiroso… mentiroso…

Se encontraba sentando en la cama que compartía con Severus, el hombre a quien había creído fiel hasta ésa noche. Sentía un terrible dolor de estómago y la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Quería ir a buscarlo para golpearlo hasta cansarse; y al mismo tiempo abrazarse a él y rogarle que le dijera que nada de eso era cierto, que él no lo engañaba con ningún Draco.

El teléfono de la alcoba sonó. Harry dejó que el contestador automático hiciera su trabajo mientras se recostaba boca arriba, su mirada verde fija en algún punto lejano. Y la voz de Severus proveniente del aparato le sonó tan fría y distante, que oprimió algo dentro de su pecho al punto de causarle dolor.

—Tengo reunión con los directivos —_mentiroso_—. Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto.

Harry escuchó el último pitido del contestador cuando Severus colgó. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que escuchara momentos antes de que el rubio y su amigo abandonaran el local:

—_¿Pasarás a casa a saludar a mamá?_

—_Lo siento, Blaise, hoy no podré. Ésta noche me encontraré con Severus._

—Mentiroso.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No se puede despertar una mañana, y decidir que la persona con la que se ha compartido el lecho durante tanto tiempo ya no significa nada. No se puede dejar de amar de un día para otro, ni tirar a la basura siete años de matrimonio. Y Harry así lo descubrió, cuando la luz de un nuevo día reflejó sus primeros rayos sobre el rostro del hombre que dormía a su lado.

Harry había permanecido en vela la mayor parte de la noche pensando en la manera de enfrentarlo. Y ahora que la oportunidad se le presentaba, decidió que no estaba preparado para ello. No estaba listo para oír un "ya no te amo" de labios de la persona que él más amaba en el mundo, y mucho menos para escucharlo decir que amaba a alguien más. No estaba preparado para perder a Severus.

Salió de la cama y se arregló deprisa para ir al trabajo. El pastel de calabaza que Eleanor les había cocinado yacía intacto dentro del refrigerador, y Harry se sirvió un pedazo sólo para no hacer sentir mal a la mujer. Pero ni siquiera lo probó. Apenas pudo beber algo de café sin dejar de sentir que su estómago se revolvía. Cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sentía que la hiel subía a través de su garganta.

—No te sentí levantarte —Severus se sirvió una taza de café sin azúcar y un trozo de pastel, y Harry se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que su marido actuaba frente a él. Como si la noche anterior no hubiera estado con alguien más. Como si no lo estuviera engañando con el tal Draco—. No vi tu auto en el estacionamiento, ¿le ha ocurrido algo?

—Se me descompuso. Me lo devolverán en unos días —el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Harry para no golpearlo, hizo que apretara la taza de café con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperla. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse antes que su lado impulsivo lo obligara a hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después—. Se me hace tarde para llegar a la escuela.

—Puedes usar mi auto —sugirió Severus—. Yo puedo usar un auto de la empresa.

—No es necesario, puedo moverme en autobús —Harry esbozó una sonrisa forzada al responderle. Si a su marido le gustaba fingir, él también fingiría. Se marchó sin despedirse, omitiendo la apacible rutina del beso y el roce juguetón que siempre compartían.

No lo enfrentaría, pero tampoco se permitiría seguir siendo igual que siempre con el hombre que se atrevía a engañarlo a sangre fría. Esperaría hasta reunir el valor que necesitaba para encararlo y mientras tanto, callaría. Porque necesitaba saber el motivo que había movido a su marido a buscar el amor en otros brazos. Porque necesitaba saber en qué había fallado.

Sólo había una persona que podía darle una respuesta: Draco. Volvería a ése café y trataría de averiguar todo lo posible sobre él. Conocería a su enemigo. Conocería sus defectos y sus virtudes, se volvería su sombra. Averiguaría todo sobre aquel rubio que osaba poner sus manos sobre el hombre que hasta la noche anterior había creído sólo suyo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry no lograba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se sintiera tan nervioso. Sentado en la misma mesa con la cuarta taza de café en la mano, esperaba impaciente a que Draco y su confidente se aparecieran de nuevo. Por la conversación de la noche anterior deducía que el tal Blaise vivía muy cerca de allí. Si era cierto y Draco y él eran tan buenos amigos, con toda certeza frecuentarían ése café.

No se equivocó. Draco y Blaise llegaron casi a la misma hora que la noche anterior, buscando la misma mesa. Oculto tras el biombo, Harry aprovechó para observarlo a detalle. El tal Draco era en realidad muy atractivo, casi podía darle la definición de bonito. Era alto y esbelto; su cabello rubio lucía bien cuidado y cortado a la moda; su piel era nívea y aparentaba ser muy suave al tacto.

Dos pequeñas tormentas parecían alojarse en sus pupilas, de un gris casi plateado. De apariencia altiva y andar resuelto, a Harry le pareció un muñeco de porcelana convertido en carne y hueso por la influencia de un hechizo. Draco ocupó asiento en su mesa de una manera tan elegante, que Harry tuvo la sensación de encontrarse frente a un príncipe. Comparado con él, se sintió un patito feo rivalizando contra un arrogante cisne.

Se sintió enfermo. El rubio poseía todas las armas para conquistar a quien se le viniera en gana. Para desgracia de Harry había puesto sus ojos en su marido, y había logrado seducirlo con sus encantos.

—Pansy insiste en que formalicemos nuestro noviazgo —Harry dejó sus lamentos a un lado para escuchar a Draco. Su rival se concentraba en quitar una mancha casi invisible en el costoso reloj de oro que portaba. _"Mi regalo para Severus",_ recordó con rabia—. Quiere que aprovechemos la cena de ésta noche para darle la noticia a nuestros padres.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó su amigo. Draco hizo un mohín de fastidio—. Supongo que si formalizan, tu relación con Severus tendrá que acabarse.

—Eso ni de broma, Blaise —Harry se enderezó en su asiento al escuchar el nombre de su marido—. No pienso dejar a Severus bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero tampoco voy a terminar con Pansy, a padre no le gustará ver cómo dejo escapar su posibilidad de aumentar su fortuna.

—¿Vas a seguir con los dos? —el otro asintió—. Debes tener en cuenta que tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir.

—Lo sé. Y por eso voy a forzar a Severus a elegir también —Harry pegó la oreja al biombo, buscando enterarse de lo que ése rubio pretendía—. Le contaré sobre mi compromiso y le daré un ultimátum. O se divorcia del idiota de su marido, o me casaré con Pansy y nunca más me volverá a ver.

—¿Y si decide no divorciarse?

—De cualquier manera saldré ganando —Harry rechazó la quinta taza de café que la mesera le ofreció, molesto por lo que estaba escuchando—. Aunque me case con Pansy seguiré viéndome con él y disfrutando de la fortuna de ella. Y de paso, padre será feliz viendo a su hijo casado con una rica heredera.

—Eres un pícaro, Draco.

Mientras esperaba el autobús para regresar a casa, Harry llegó a la conclusión que el encanto del tal Draco sólo era una fachada que ocultaba lo que en realidad era: un hombre egoísta y tramposo. Se preguntó si Severus estaría consciente de la clase de persona que era su amante: un individuo ambicioso y calculador. Un cisne con corazón de serpiente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry llegó a casa un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, y no le sorprendió ver que Severus ya estaba allí. El amante tenía un compromiso qué cumplir y por lo tanto, su marido no tenía razones para llegar tan tarde. Respondió con un sonido incomprensible al saludo del hombre y se apresuró a entrar a su recámara para darse una larga ducha, haciendo tiempo para que Severus se durmiera antes que él saliera del baño.

Cuando salió, Severus ya se había acostado en su lado de la cama y leía un libro. Ignorando su presencia se vistió con su pantalón del pijama antes de meterse al lecho y cubrirse con el cobertor, dándole la espalda. Sintió a Severus moverse cuando dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche. La luz de la lámpara se apagó y el cuerpo de su marido se pegó contra el suyo.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de ignorar la cercanía de Severus. Pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando su mano grande y tibia no dejaba de recorrer la parte trasera de su muslo. Apretó los dientes y contuvo la respiración, deseando que Severus creyera que ya se había dormido. Lejos de darse por vencido, su marido escaló más arriba y más hondo, y su entrepierna se estremeció ante la desvergonzada caricia de sus largos dedos.

—Ven aquí… —la voz suave y profunda vibró detrás de él, y Harry sintió su cálido aliento volverse líquido dentro de su oreja. Reprimiendo un gemido se separó de él lo más que pudo, apretando el cobertor alrededor de su cuerpo para aislarse del cuerpo que lo incitaba—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy cansado —la respuesta seca de Harry pareció funcionar, porque Severus detuvo sus caricias.

—Como quieras —Harry se entristeció ante la poca insistencia de su marido. Se refugió aún más bajo el cobertor, sintiéndose desdichado.

Severus encendió la luz para retomar su lectura, en medio de un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por la respiración de ambos y el suave crujir de las hojas del libro. Harry seguía dándole la espada, fingiendo dormir. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Severus posada sobre él, tan intensa que la sensación física era semejante a como si lo tocase con sus manos. Tal era la influencia que ése hombre ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

Severus lo subyugaba en la intimidad de una forma que nunca había logrado explicarse. Al hombre sólo le bastaba un gesto, una ligera caricia o una mirada de sus negros ojos para lograr que su cuerpo reaccionara. Severus poseía la habilidad de perturbar todos sus sentidos casi hasta el desvarío con sólo tomarlo entre sus brazos. Y a Harry le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse sometido a él. Le gustaba sentirse amado de ésa manera.

Pero no ésa noche. Ésa noche no quería que Severus lo tocara, que ni siquiera lo mirara. El enojo punzaba muy hondo dentro de su pecho, tan intenso y doloroso como su decepción. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba descubrir qué era lo que a él le había faltado, que Severus había encontrado en Draco. Estaba perdiendo a su marido, y se sentía impotente al no tener idea de cuál había sido su error.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Los siguientes días transcurrieron para Harry sin ninguna novedad. Fue puntual en sus citas con el amante de Severus; siempre a la misma hora y en la misma mesa, pero ni Draco ni Blaise aparecieron. Su actitud hacia su marido seguía siendo la misma que el primer día: se levantaba muy temprano y se marchaba a su trabajo antes que Severus despertara; y regresaba tarde por las noches eludiendo cualquier contacto con él.

Era una rutina dolorosa, pero necesaria para ayudarle a decidir cuál de todos sus sentimientos hacia Severus era el más fuerte. Lo odiaba y lo amaba; lo rechazaba y al mismo tiempo anhelaba el más pequeño roce de sus dedos sobre su piel. Deseaba golpearlo y hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer. Estaba dolido, confundido… enamorado. La única certeza que persistía entre tanta confusión, era su firme determinación de rescatar su matrimonio, como fuera.

Durante ésos días Severus se había mostrado indiferente ante su actitud. No le hacía preguntas ni lo buscaba en la cama; no parecía preocuparse por el cambio tan radical en su comportamiento. Las pocas veces que coincidían en el mismo lugar dentro de la misma casa, todo se reducía a un saludo escueto y alguna que otra conversación superficial. Ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a tocar el tema. Su matrimonio se desmoronaba.

Harry siguió frecuentando el café, esperando que su rival apareciera de un momento a otro. Su esfuerzo se vio recompensado una tarde lluviosa de sábado. Harry estaba a punto de marcharse tras varias horas de espera infructuosa, cuando el amante de Severus se apareció en el lugar con su odiosa actitud arrogante, siempre acompañado de su amigo. Harry lo detestaba con toda su alma. Detestaba su altanería. Detestaba su nombre… detestaba su existencia.

—Madre anda como loca con los preparativos de la boda —detrás de la mampara Harry emergió de su aburrimiento. Llevaban más de media hora charlando sobre cosas que a él no le interesaban—. Y Pansy vigila todos mis pasos, creo que tiene miedo de que me eche para atrás. No me deja respirar, ni siquiera he podido ver a Severus —Harry pegó su rostro a la mampara para ver y escuchar mejor, sin importarle que la mesera lo mirara con sospecha.

—Y eso que aún no se han casado —Draco endureció la mirada ante el tono burlón que utilizó su amigo—. Estando con ella será más difícil encontrarte con tu amante, ¿ya le contaste a Severus sobre tu compromiso?

—Aún no, la última vez que nos vimos no me atreví a decirle nada —Draco dio un sorbo a su café con movimientos tan elegantes, que a Harry se le revolvió el estómago al verlo—. Ésa noche no estaba de buen humor, y no quise arruinarlo. Son muy pocas las veces que logramos estar juntos como para desperdiciarlas peleando. Espero decírselo la próxima vez.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —Harry aguzó el oído, esperando un respuesta que no llegó—. No olvides que tu boda está muy próxima y conociendo a tu madre, lo más probable es que tu compromiso salga anunciado en las páginas de sociales —Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. Había olvidado ése detalle.

—No lo sé, espero poder hacerlo antes que él se entere por otros medios —los verdes ojos se entrecerraron con profunda molestia—. Lo llamaré hoy mismo para ponernos de acuerdo. Si tengo suerte lo veré ésta misma noche, y de paso desquitaremos todas las noches que no nos hemos visto. Lo voy a dejar exhausto —Draco recalcó la última frase con un tono de picardía.

"_Eso lo veremos, estúpido…"_ Harry pagó la cuenta y salió del café. Tenía una llamada importante qué hacer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus maldijo por lo bajo mientras corría hacia el aparcamiento donde estacionaba su auto, cubriendo su cabeza con un diario. Por lo general no hacía caso a los pronósticos meteorológicos, y en ése momento lo lamentaba. Pero el que su traje estuviese empapado no era en realidad lo que tenía al hombre tan molesto: él tenía planes importantes para ésa noche. Planes que se fueron a la basura al recibir aquella llamada de su viejo amigo, Albus.

Albus y Minerva Dumbledore vivían en las afueras de la ciudad, en una hermosa casa ubicada en lo alto de una colina, perteneciente a la familia Dumbledore desde hacía muchas generaciones. Severus tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos, y por ésa misma razón le había sido imposible negarse al té con leche y galletas que Minerva preparaba tan bien. Les tenía un cariño muy especial, aunque ésa noche en particular no estuviera muy contento con ellos.

Ésa noche planeaba estar con él. Había reservado la mesa del rincón en aquel restaurante pequeño y bonito que tanto les gustaba, donde nadie los veía y podían comportarse como los enamorados que eran. Quería llevarlo al cine y después a un hotel de paso para una noche de sexo desenfrenado. Tantos días sin besarlo, sin tocarlo… ésa noche había planeado hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio. Pero la llamada de Albus tenía que arruinarlo todo.

Y ahora, en vez de estar cenando en su compañía, conducía hasta el mismísimo infierno en medio de una lluvia pertinaz. Con ayuda de las luces altas, divisó la pequeña colina donde la casita del matrimonio Dumbledore resaltaba por la excesiva iluminación que rodeaba sus amplios jardines. Disminuyó la velocidad al llegar a la curva que indicaba el final del camino, y el sonido de la reja abriéndose le indicó que sus anfitriones ya lo esperaban.

Recorrió el pequeño tramo que faltaba para llegar a la puerta principal, y bajó del auto lanzando un largo suspiro. Mientras tocaba la campanilla casi pudo ver al viejo Albus Dumbledore acercarse a él, enfundado en su amplia bata de colores chillones y con los brazos abiertos, listo para darle un abrazo sofocante. Incluso podía adivinar la sincera sonrisa oculta bajo la larga barba albina, y el brillo de sus ojos cerúleos detrás de las gafas de media luna.

La puerta se abrió y fue recibido por el cálido abrazo de Minerva Dumbledore. Severus correspondió a su afecto con el mismo calor, mientras aspiraba el aroma a gardenias de su cabello recogido en un exquisito moño.

—Me alegra tanto verte, Severus —Minerva tomó su brazo y lo guió hacia el salón, la falda de su largo vestido azul ondulando a su elegante paso. Severus nunca había conocido a otra mujer con un porte tan distinguido—. Nos has tenido bastante olvidados.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento. El trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupado.

Minerva era la esposa de Albus. Mucho más joven que su marido, conservaba una elegancia natural y una belleza que antaño debía ser inigualable. De personalidad fuerte y decidida, ella era quien había guiado a Severus por el camino correcto. Severus la quería como a una madre y la admiraba por su belleza y carácter. Albus no hubiera podido encontrar una compañera mejor que ella.

—Horneé galletas de anís, sólo para ti —Minerva tomó su mano y sonrió con cariño a quien consideraba como a un hijo—. Sé cuánto te gustan mis galletas. Albus me rogó por sus galletas de limón, pero ésta ocasión es especial, y va a tener que esperar por ellas.

—Bien podría asegurar mi querido muchacho, que es lo único que lamento de tus visitas —Severus sintió un calor agradable cuando Albus Dumbledore se acercó a él, sus largos cabellos blancos meciéndose al ritmo de sus lentos pero firmes pasos—. Eso, y que siempre sean tan espaciadas. ¿Por qué no has traído a Harry contigo?

—Vengo de la oficina, no he tenido tiempo de avisarle —Severus tomó asiento en el sofá frente a la chimenea, un sitio que desde hacía años Albus y Minerva habían arreglado sólo para él—. De cualquier forma dudo mucho que hubiese podido venir. Estos últimos días ha estado muy ocupado con su trabajo en la escuela.

—Puedo imaginarlo… —Albus y su esposa se miraron, preocupados al notar el tono amargo en las palabras de su protegido—. Y dime, ¿qué tal te va en tu puesto de vicepresidente? ¿Estás contento con él?

—Dentro de lo que cabe —Severus agradeció con una mirada el té que Minerva le sirvió—. Por el sueldo no puedo quejarme, pero debo decir que me absorbe demasiado. Casi no me deja tiempo para otras cosas.

—Deberías considerar tomarte unas vacaciones —ni al anciano ni a Minerva les pasó por alto el gesto agrio de Severus—. Siempre es bueno darle al descanso un espacio en el calendario. Alejarse un poco de las presiones del trabajo… pasar un tiempo a solas con la pareja.

—Gracias por tu sugerencia, Albus. La consideraré —Severus se revolvió incómodo en su sillón. Acababa de acordarse que uno de los motivos por los cuales casi no le gustaba visitar al matrimonio Dumbledore, era que siempre terminaban metiendo las narices en su vida privada. Mientras Minerva llenaba su taza de té por tercera ocasión, Severus suspiró, frustrado. _"Esto va para largo. Ahora quién sabe hasta cuándo tendré tiempo para volver a planear otra cita con él."_

Albus y su esposa se percataron de la incomodidad de su invitado, y decidieron llevar la conversación hacia otros rumbos menos escabrosos. Aunque su nivel de confianza hacia Severus era muy grande, presintieron que ésa noche no debían ahondar demasiado en su relación con Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La cercanía de los exámenes semestrales y las clases de regularización que Harry daba en el colegio, fueron un buen pretexto para evitar a Severus durante los siguientes días. Harry sabía que durante ése tiempo su marido no había logrado ver a su amante, porque en la empresa se daba el cierre del ejercicio y el hombre permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su oficina entre balances y juntas con los directivos.

Cada vez que la luz de un nuevo día se aventuraba a posarse sobre el lecho del matrimonio Snape, Harry ya se había puesto en pie y arreglado para irse a trabajar. Eleanor sólo lo observaba devorar el desayuno, extrañada de no verlo acompañando a su esposo en el primer café de la mañana. Al final, sólo se encogía de hombros y seguía con su quehacer, recordándose que nada de lo que ocurriese en ésa casa era de su incumbencia.

Ésa mañana fría de mediados de noviembre, Harry revoloteaba en los cajones del escritorio en busca de unos papeles que tenía que presentar en el colegio. Sabía que Severus estaba arreglándose para ir a trabajar, y quería marcharse antes de tener que cruzar palabra alguna con él. El enojo no había disminuido con el paso de los días, y en cambio, la desconfianza aumentaba conforme veía aproximarse algún otro encuentro entre Severus y su amante.

No había tenido tiempo de aparecerse por el café y por lo tanto, no había logrado enterarse de los movimientos de su rival. Sentirse en desventaja ante él lo tenía cada vez más frustrado. Sólo de imaginar que ambos hubiesen logrado acoplar sus horarios para verse durante algún momento del día, hacía que su sangre hirviera de celos y rabia. Trató de alejar la molesta sospecha y se dio prisa en encontrar sus papeles para irse a su trabajo cuanto antes.

—¿Qué es esto? —Harry dejó sus papeles a un lado para tomar unos folletos que sobresalían entre una montaña de documentos—. ¿Viajes a París?

Los folletos que acababa de encontrar eran promociones de diferentes agencias de viajes. Todos ellos ofrecían opciones para vacacionar en París. Harry los repasó con rapidez, el pulso acelerado por la emoción. _"¡Siempre he querido visitar París con Severus!"_ Escuchó los pasos de su marido dirigiéndose a la cocina y los guardó de inmediato, sintiendo un gran regocijo al pensar que tal vez Severus le tuviera preparada una sorpresa.

"_Quizá Severus se enteró que su amante está por casarse con otra y decidió acabar con ésa relación clandestina."_ Pensaba ilusionado mientras se dirigía al colegio. _"Quizá se dio cuenta que nuestro matrimonio está por encima de cualquier aventura. Quizá éste viaje sea una segunda luna de miel para los dos…" _Y Harry estaba decidido a darle a Severus una segunda oportunidad.

Ésa misma noche visitaría de nueva cuenta el café. Quería escuchar de boca del mismo Draco que ésa relación había terminado.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El pitido incesante del contestador era el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación del matrimonio Snape, y su rojo parpadeo la única luz que la iluminaba por breves momentos. Sentado sobre el suelo en la esquina más alejada Harry permanecía en completo silencio, distante a todo lo que lo rodeaba; como si todo lo existente a su alrededor fuese parte de un universo al cual no perteneciera por voluntad propia.

Sus ojos verdes resguardados tras las gafas redondas permanecían cerrados con fuerza, tratando de contener la avalancha de sentimientos que amenazaban con emerger en forma de salada humedad. No había un sólo reproche en sus labios, porque no había nadie allí para escucharlo. Porque la persona que debía hacerlo se hallaba en otro lado, disfrutando del calor de otros brazos, del sabor de otros besos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice mal, Severus? —El ruido perpetuo del contestador como única respuesta—. ¿En qué fallé?

Apenas unos días atrás él podía presumir ante cualquiera, de tener un matrimonio feliz; de vivir una bella relación con una persona íntegra, que lo quería. Podía jactarse de tener a su lado a un hombre con la madurez suficiente para enseñarle cosas maravillosas, y con la paciencia necesaria para soportarlo. Creía que vivía con un hombre cuyas virtudes y defectos sólo él conocía, y sólo el amaba.

—_Severus y yo nos iremos de viaje este fin de semana…_

—_¿A dónde irán?_

—_Aún no lo sé_. _Me dijo que sería una sorpresa._

Qué doloroso le resultaba descubrir que se había equivocado, y que el hombre del cual se había enamorado le estaba mostrando un rostro para él desconocido. Severus Snape tenía dos caras, y él estaba descubriendo el lado oculto de su marido hasta después de siete años de matrimonio. Nunca en su vida había sentido decepción tan grande. Y nunca en su vida había odiado tanto a nadie.

—_¿Cómo te las arreglarás para que Pansy no sospeche que te escapas con tu amante?_

—_Tú me servirás como coartada, así que procura no encontrarte con ella. De preferencia no salgas de casa hasta que yo vuelva._

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, y el frescor del agua pareció despejar su mente. Se miró al espejo y su propia imagen le causó desilusión. Sus ojos verdes mostraban una mirada apagada, muy diferente a aquella que se iluminara al encontrarse por primera vez con la orgullosa negrura de los ojos de Severus. Muy diferente a la mirada decidida con la que entonces contemplara sus facciones adustas, y su oscura e imponente presencia.

¿A dónde se había ido aquel muchacho resuelto a conquistar a Severus Snape a cualquier precio, aquella soleada tarde de domingo en casa de los Dumbledore? ¿Qué había sido de aquel joven testarudo que no dejó de llamarlo por teléfono a deshoras hasta que el arisco hombre aceptó tener su primera cita con él?

"_Que sepa que saldré con usted sólo porque necesito dormir, señor Potter…"_

Una ligera sonrisa cruzó sus facciones al recordar su primer beso robado al sorprendido hombre; la primera sensación de sus brazos rodeando su cintura; la primera risa pequeña, apenas perceptible junto a su oído… la primera noche. Momentos especiales que no había vivido nunca antes con nadie, que no había sentido con nadie… y que no pensaba compartir con nadie.

—¿_Crees que acepte seguir viéndose contigo después de que te cases con Pansy?_

—_Ten por seguro que sí._

—¡Eso nunca sucederá! —Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, decidido a defender lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Al día siguiente visitaría el café por última vez. Era hora de enfrentar al amante de Severus y recuperar lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado tener. El sonido insistente del contestador automático aún se oía en la habitación y Harry apretó el botón, adivinando lo que escucharía:

—"_No me esperes despierto…"_

Y cuando la luz roja dejó de parpadear, Harry ya sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry despertó al escuchar el ruido de la aspiradora de Eleanor frente a su puerta, lo que le indicó que ya se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar. Se incorporó de un salto reprochándose el no haber puesto la alarma del despertador, y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo. Apenas se percató que Severus ya se había levantado cuando entró a la cocina por un pan con mantequilla, pues ya no le daba tiempo para desayunar.

—Pensé que no irías a trabajar hoy, de lo contrario te habría despertado —Harry se sirvió un café y lo bebió de pie, dando la espalda a Severus. Se sobresaltó al sentir el cuerpo de su marido muy cerca del suyo, y la taza de café tembló en su mano cuando Severus siguió hablando—. Harry, necesito decirte algo.

—Ahora no, Severus —Harry se alejó de su marido. Dejó la taza de café por ahí para tomar el pan con mantequilla, y se dirigió a la puerta—. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer hoy. Cosas muy importantes.

—Lo que tengo que decirte también es muy importante —Harry de detuvo por un instante, y si Severus lo hubiese tenido de frente habría visto temor en los ojos verdes cuando le habló con tono imperativo—. Ésta noche volveré a las diez, y espero que para entonces ya estés aquí.

Durante todo el día no logró concentrarse en su trabajo, preocupado por lo que Severus tenía pensado decirle. Muchas ideas cruzaban por su mente, entre ellas la posibilidad de que su marido le confesara que tenía un amante, que ya no lo amaba y que deseaba divorciarse. El momento de enfrentarlo había llegado, y tenía el presentimiento que ésa misma noche su situación matrimonial se definiría para bien o para mal.

Ésa tarde canceló la última clase y se dirigió al café. Su auto serpenteó por las transitadas calles de Londres cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, pintando matices cobrizos sobre las sombras grises de los altos edificios. Harry sabía que era muy temprano para encontrarse con el amante de Severus, pero no le importó. Necesitaba estar ahí cuando Draco llegara para terminar cuanto antes con ése desagradable asunto.

Torció el gesto en frustración cuando media hora después de haber llegado, el amigo de Draco entró al café. A Harry no le interesaba un encuentro con el tal Blaise, pero no le convenía enfrentarse a los dos; lo que tenía que arreglar era sólo entre el amante de Severus y él. Se armó de paciencia y esperó. Diez minutos después Draco entró por la misma puerta y pasó a un lado de Harry sin siquiera mirarlo.

—No tienes buena cara, Draco —el mencionado se encogió de hombros en tácita respuesta al saludo de su confidente. Detrás de la mampara, Harry se preparó para escuchar su conversación—. ¿Hablaste anoche con Severus?

—Sí. Y me dijo que si me caso con Pansy no nos volveremos a ver —al escucharlo, Harry sintió algo parecido a la alegría. Tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas con Severus—. También me dijo que no piensa divorciarse. Su maridito es el del dinero, y él no quiere terminar en la calle —el semblante de Harry se ensombreció. "_No sabía que te importara tanto mi dinero, Severus…"_

—Puedo imaginar lo molesto que debes estar —los ojos grises refulgieron con furia, y Blaise pudo ver que su amigo estaba mucho más que molesto—. Podrías aprovechar el viaje para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

—¡Canceló el maldito viaje! Parece que el idiota de su marido sospecha sobre lo nuestro, y no quiere darle más motivos para desconfiar de él —El rostro de rasgos finos se contrajo aún más por la rabia—. Y no solo eso… me pidió que le devolviera el reloj.

—¿El reloj de oro que te regaló? —Draco asintió mientras acariciaba la reluciente joya que rodeaba su muñeca izquierda. Harry sólo entrecerró los ojos cuando lo observó a través de la rendija—. ¿Y se lo vas a devolver?

—De ninguna manera. Éste reloj es mío, y se quedará conmigo —_Por mí te lo puedes meter por donde mejor te quepa. Lo que me interesa es que no vuelvas a acercarte a Severus_—. Y Severus también.

—Si él ya no quiere nada contigo, lo mejor será que lo aceptes —Draco movió la cabeza, negándose a escuchar las palabras de su amigo—. Quédate con el reloj como recuerdo y consíguete otro amante.

—¡No quiero perderlo, Blaise! —Acostumbrado a su usual frialdad, Harry se sorprendió al notar el desespero en la voz de Draco—. ¡Lo amo! ¡Y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a él!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? —Draco apretó los puños sobre la mesa, conteniéndose—. ¿Romperás tu compromiso con Pansy? Sólo dejándola podrás seguir viéndote con él.

—No puedo… —respondió con los dientes apretados. Detrás del biombo, Harry sonrió con satisfacción al escucharlo—. Padre me amenazó. Me dijo que si me atrevo a arruinar sus planes de boda me desheredará. Y ya lo conoces, es capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

—Si no lo haces perderás a Severus —Harry sintió un íntimo regocijo cuando comprendió el dilema en que se encontraba su enemigo—. Tienes que elegir: o Severus o el dinero.

—No tengo porqué elegir entre los dos —Harry se enderezó en su lugar, más atento que nunca. Blaise hizo lo mismo—. Amo a Severus. Pero también amo el dinero… ¿por qué no he de tener ambas cosas?

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —aunque la pregunta brotó de los labios de Blaise, Harry sintió como si la hubiese hecho él mismo.

—Matando a su marido —un largo silencio siguió a la respuesta de Draco. Un silencio que a Harry se le hizo tan tormentoso como el furioso gris que asomó a través de las pupilas, semiocultas tras las húmedas pestañas. Su enemigo siguió hablando, su voz convertida en un horrible siseo que a Harry le robó un escalofrío—. Es un estorbo para mis planes con Severus. He venido pensando desde hace algún tiempo en ello, y anoche tomé la decisión.

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo —Blaise se revolvió incómodo en su lugar. Harry permaneció inmóvil, concentrado en tratar de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo? ¿Tú mismo?

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? —Draco se relajó sobre su asiento, una sonrisa cínica asomando a sus finos labios—. Ése estúpido no es digno de que manche mis manos por él. ¿Recuerdas a Crabble?

—Crabble… Crabble… ¿Vincent Crabble? —Draco asintió—. Claro que lo recuerdo. Es el hijo de uno de los matones de tu padre —Blaise se encogió sobre su asiento—. Yo siempre le tuve miedo. Era un gorila sin cerebro.

—Y lo sigue siendo. Además, me enteré que necesita dinero —Draco se acercó a Blaise hasta rozar sus labios finos contra los de su amigo—. Me encontraré con él dentro de un rato en un bar cerca de aquí, para ponernos de acuerdo.

—¿Y tú crees que quiera hacerte el "trabajito"?

—Si le pago bien, puede que hasta ésta misma noche —Blaise lo miró con incredulidad—. Cómo lo hará, ése es su problema. Pero hoy mismo me aseguraré que ése estúpido no vuelva a ver otro amanecer junto a Severus —el rostro de finos rasgos se iluminó por un instante—. ¿Te imaginas, Blaise? Severus viudo, rico… y mío. No podría desear nada más.

A ésas alturas de la conversación, las voces de los dos hombres se habían convertido en murmullos lejanos a oídos de Harry. Su mente se hallaba atorada en la primera frase de Draco. Su respiración agitada hacía eco en el delicado tapiz de la mampara y sus verdes ojos resguardados tras las gafas, permanecían abiertos de par en par. Todo aquello le parecía una pesadilla. Algo tan inaudito como espantoso.

Él había ido al café con la intención de tener una seria conversación con Draco, con la esperanza de encontrar en el arrogante hombre un pequeño asomo de sensatez. Nunca, ni en sus más locos arranques de odio, se le había pasado por la cabeza provocarle algún daño. El amante de Severus no sólo era un hombre ambicioso; también era un ser perverso, capaz de asesinar a sangre fría con tal de lograr sus mezquinos propósitos.

Harry dejó un billete sobre la mesa y salió del pequeño local, sin querer escuchar nada más. Afuera, el sol ya se había ocultado y la noche fría traía consigo una espesa oscuridad. Caminó despacio, con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos. Sus pies lo llevaron a la banquita donde esperara el autobús la primera vez, aquella noche de Halloween en la que descubriera por casualidad que Severus tenía un amante.

Se sentó en la banquita y cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, en vano. Ahora no sólo su matrimonio corría el riesgo de derrumbarse por culpa de aquel perverso rubio, su vida también se encontraba en grave peligro. Exaltado hasta el borde del pánico, miró para todos lados desconfiando de todo aquel que pasaba a su lado. La terrible certeza de que ésa noche sería asesinado le hacía cada vez más difícil la labor de respirar.

No se dio cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba hasta que sus propios jadeos lo hicieron consciente que estaba sufriendo un episodio de taquicardia. Tratando de distraerse, permaneció sentado en la banquita observando el tráfico que aquella noche de viernes era más pesado que de costumbre. Los transeúntes se arremolinaban sobre la acera, esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo para cruzar a toda prisa el carril de alta velocidad.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que el tal Crabble apareciese en cualquier momento para matarlo. Después de pensarlo mucho, Harry se puso de pie dispuesto a volver a casa y contarle a Severus que su amante pensaba asesinarlo. Corría el riesgo de que no le creyera, pero al menos lo intentaría. Sus planes cambiaron de inmediato cuando entre el gentío que esperaba sobre la acera divisó a Draco.

Con su andar siempre arrogante, el amante de Severus se abría paso entre la gente tratando de hacerse de un lugar privilegiado. Harry entrecerró los ojos y encaminó sus pasos hacia el rubio, que había encontrado lugar en la fila de adelante para ser de los primeros en cruzar el carril de alta velocidad. Las luces amarillas de los veloces autos deslumbraban la vista, pero Harry las ignoró mientras se colocaba detrás de Draco.

Fijó sus ojos verdes en el altivo cuello durante algunos momentos, como un león acechando a su presa. "_Hoy mismo me aseguraré que ése estúpido no vuelva a ver otro amanecer junto a Severus…"_ Draco levantó el brazo izquierdo, consultando la hora en el fino reloj de oro con zafiros, y en ése instante Harry supo que no tendría otra oportunidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó ambas manos detrás de su espalda y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco se vio de pronto en mitad del carril de alta velocidad. Escuchó los gritos de sorpresa de la gente al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos en un intento inútil por protegerse. El reloj de oro resplandeció por última vez al reflejarse en los faroles del enorme autobús que el chofer no pudo frenar a tiempo; y los incrédulos testigos callaron de repente, observando con mirada de horror el cuerpo inerte de aquel tonto suicida.

Unos cuantos metros atrás, Harry se alejó en silencio hasta perderse entre las sombras. Nadie lo había visto. Nadie hizo el intento por detenerlo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cuando Harry tenía cuatro años le gustaba matar gusanos. Tenía un amiguito de cabellos rojos y abundantes pecas que siempre lo acompañaba al pie de su árbol favorito en el patio trasero de su casa. Escarbaban entre el lodo con una pequeña pala hasta hacerlos emerger, asustados y aturdidos. Les hacían un juicio injusto y dictaban su sentencia. El filo de la pala era el instrumento de castigo, y ellos sus verdugos.

Su madre los descubrió una tarde cuando curiosa, se asomó para ver lo que Harry hacía escondido detrás del árbol. Las madres tienen un sexto sentido que les dice que cuando su hijo no hace ruido, es que algo malo está haciendo. Su reprimenda fue dulce, pero firme. Y ésa tarde Harry aprendió que los animales y las personas son seres vivos que sienten, y que un niño bueno no debe lastimar nunca a nadie. Ni animales, ni personas.

_He sido un niño malo, madre…_

Recargado contra la pared de la ducha, Harry dejó que el agua caliente resbalara sobre su espalda; necesitaba tranquilizarse si quería enfrentar a Severus. Faltaban pocos minutos para la hora señalada por su marido, y sus piernas y manos aún temblaban sin control. Cerró la llave del agua y salió del baño sin tomarse la molesta de secarse. Ésa noche había matado a un hombre... al amante de Severus.

Si su madre viviera, seguro que su reprimenda no sería tan dulce ésta vez. No es lo mismo matar un gusano que a un hombre… aunque ése hombre no fuese más que un gusano. Harry rió ante su propio pensamiento, sintiéndose aliviado de alguna manera. Él sólo había obedecido a su instinto, a la ley de la naturaleza que dicta matar o morir. Él sólo había defendido su vida.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina a esperar a su marido. Si quería seguir adelante con su matrimonio, tendría que dejar a un lado ése desagradable episodio y dar gracias por seguir respirando. Alguna vez había escuchado que todos los seres humanos ocultan un lado perverso de su personalidad, esperando a que alguna circunstancia lo haga emerger.

Ésa noche Harry acababa de descubrir su lado perverso, y Draco había sido el mecanismo que lo había hecho surgir. Tal vez el amante de Severus y él no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Tal vez… él también tenía guardada una serpiente dentro. Dejó de pensar en eso al escuchar la puerta abriéndose. Severus acababa de llegar, sus firmes pasos dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Me alegra que ya estés aquí —las manos le temblaron a Harry cuando terminó de llenar las dos tazas de café. La presencia imponente de Severus lo hacía sentir como un colegial esperando el castigo de su profesor por haber hecho algo malo—. Vamos al despacho, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Harry lo siguió en silencio, observando el lacio cabello negro que caía sobre sus hombros a cada paso que daba. Severus entró al despacho y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó del cajón un sobre que le extendió a Harry.

—¿Qué es esto? —se negó a abrirlo, temeroso de que se tratara de algún trámite de divorcio. Severus respiró con fuerza y le dio la espalda.

—Desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta que las cosas entre nosotros no marchan bien —Harry se mordió los labios—. Y tengo que admitir que tengo mucho de culpa en ello—. Harry bajó la mirada, temeroso de que los ojos negros le dijeran lo que él tanto temía escuchar—. Sabes que yo no soy una persona acostumbrada a decir… lo que siento. Y creo que nunca me acostumbraré a hacerlo. Espero… que esto te diga mucho más de lo que trato de decirte con palabras.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras observaba con fijeza el sobre blanco, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Al final se decidió y con manos temblorosas sacó lo que había dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vio de qué se trataba.

—¿Boletos de avión… a París? —Severus asintió en silencio—. ¿Viajaremos a París?

—No se me ocurrió otra forma de recompensar todas mis ausencias. Estos últimos días han sido muy pesados, y tengo que admitir que he descuidado mucho nuestra relación.

—¿Y quieres que viajemos… tú y yo? —Severus asintió. Harry suspiró, vencido. _Parece que el idiota de su marido sospecha sobre lo nuestro, y no quiere darle más motivos para desconfiar de él…—. _Supongo… que sería algo así como una segunda luna de miel, ¿no?

—Si lo quieres ver de ésa manera… —a Severus no le pasó por alto la sombra de tristeza que se dibujó en el rostro de Harry—. Quiero decir… sí. Saldremos mañana temprano, así que sería bueno empacar de una vez.

—Sí… bueno. Iré a hacer mi maleta. —Harry dejó los boletos sobre el escritorio y salió del despacho.

Harry sentía que sus sienes latían mientras sacaba su maleta del clóset, dispuesto a empacar. Ése viaje había sido planeado para Severus y Draco, no para Severus y él; y por ésa razón no se sentía entusiasmado y en cambio, bastante enfadado. Severus nunca iba a confesarle nada. Severus seguiría siendo el mismo de antes… hasta que volviera a encontrarse otro amante.

Aún así el seguiría adelante con su matrimonio, porque a pesar de todo lo amaba.

Mientras sacudía la maleta para quitarle el polvo, escuchó un ruido muy raro dentro de ella. Extrañado, Harry volvió a sacudirla para confirmarlo. _"¿Qué es ese ruido?" _Abrió la maleta y metió la mano hasta dar con el doble fondo, y entonces lo sintió.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus terminó de arreglar unos papeles que debía enviar a los miembros de la junta directiva. Le había llevado casi toda la semana poner todo en orden para no dejar nada pendiente, y ahora ya podía tomarse el descanso que tanto necesitaba. Se estiró para desperezarse porque aún tenía que empacar su maleta, y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Harry.

—¿Qué haces? —se sorprendió al verlo hincando en el piso, su maleta vacía y sin señales de estar empacando. Se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado. Su cara dibujó una gran preocupación al notar una palidez mortal sobre el joven rostro—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Harry?

Harry no respondió y en cambio, su mirada verde permaneció fija en la lejanía. Como si Severus no estuviese ahí. Como si él mismo no estuviese ahí. Severus se percató que sus manos yacían apretadas sobre su regazo, tan pálidas como su rostro. Con cuidado para no asustarlo, posó su mano grande sobre ellas y las abrió despacio y con mucho esfuerzo.

¡Lo encontraste! Creí que lo había perdido —Severus suspiró, aliviado. Recordó que aquella noche él lo había escondido en el doble fondo de la maleta de Harry, pues temía que los empleados del hotel se lo robaran. Lo había escondido tan bien, que él mismo había olvidado dónde había dejado aquel hermoso reloj de oro con zafiros y diamantes que Harry le obsequiara en su séptimo aniversario.

El mismo reloj de oro que en ése instante, su adorado esposo apretaba con tanta fuerza entre sus temblorosas manos.

**Fin.**

Hace eones había una serie de Tv. llamada "Misterio en su casa". Ésta historia fue inspirada en uno de sus episodios.

Muchas gracias a Ali y Mary, por darme su valiosa opinión antes de publicarlo.

Hasta la próxima,

**K Kinomoto.**


End file.
